USS Discovery (NCC-78393-A)
History Technical Specifications Crew Commanding Officers Command Crew Background Information Is an Akira class starship serving in Shadow Fleet. It is the main ship in the SIMM. Command Staff Commanding Officer: Captain John Kawolsky First Officer: Commander Scott Bradley Second Officer: Lieutenant Mike Cortez Chief of the Boat: Master Chief Petty Officer Shelaf Greegy Specifications USS DISCOVERY SHIP SPECIFICATIONS Specifications of the Akira Class starship Discovery "In Inconpertus nos vardo" "Into the unknown, we go" The Akira Class starship entered service in 2364 and has quickly become the pride of Starfleet’s next generation of starships. Akira Class vessels are part of the new belief that smaller, faster, more manoeuvrable starship's are needed to better serve Starfleet's, and, by extension, the Federation's needs. Initial production of the Akira class began at the ASDB Integration Facility, New Aberdeen Fleetyards, Aldebaran, and has since expanded to include the ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Planitia, Mars where nearly 15 of these vessels enter service each year, and the newly revamped Atlas V Assembly Facility, Deneb V along with the Antares Fleetyard. Heavily armed, the design philosophy for the Akira class created lessons later utilized in the Defiant Project, especially the early “Torpedo Gunboat” design that was later scrapped in favour of the current design. A Combined Forward/Aft torpedo bay is located both along the Aft Dorsal "Sail" portion of the hull, while a second set of forward launchers are located just under the nose of the ship. Combined with the Type X phaser array, the current Akira class is heavily armed, and in raw torpedo firepower, could return fire - torpedo for torpedo, with the vaunted Galaxy / Nebula Class launchers. The Akira Class is a sleek and economical design; although smaller than other starships ( with the exclusion of the Sovereign, Sabre, Steamrunner, Intrepid and Defiant Class starships) , it is an small vessel by comparison to other races with technology equal to or superior to the Federation's. Even though the Akira class is a relatively young class of Starship, Starfleet and the ASDB has already devised two Variants on the Akira space frame. These variants are the Akira-Uprated and Akira-Carrier - each striving to make the spaceframe a more combat-oriented vessel in the current, chaotic political situation. --------------------- SPECIFICATIONS Name: USS Discovery Registry: NCC 78393-A Type: Akira Class Heavy Cruiser Length: 464.43 meters Width: 316.67 meters Height: 87.43 meters Weight: 3,055,000 metric tons Cargo capacity: 47,254 metric tons Hull: Duranium-Tritanium composite with micro-fibre reinforced ablative armour over critical compartments. Number of Decks: 15 Total, 14 Habitable. Maximum Cruising Speed: Warp 9.565 (for 12 hours) Crew Complement: 500 (50 officers, 450 enlisted) Evacuation Limit: 1000 Phaser Arrays: 7xType X Torpedo Launchers: 3 - Two forward, one aft Torpedo Complement: 250 Quantum Torpedoes. 300 Photon Torpedoes. 100 Tricobalt Devices. Tractor Beam: 2xType XI Shuttlecraft Complement: 4x Type 6 3x Type 9 2x Danube Class Runabouts - USS Nile - USS Amazon Deck1 Bridge, Ready Room, Escape Pods Deck2 Emergency Lifeboats, Transporter Room 1 Deck3 Science Labs, Stellar Cartography, Astrophysics, Emergency Transporters Deck4 Sickbay, Emergency Transporters Deck5 Senior Officer's Quarters, Security Offices, Weapons Control, Transporter Room 2, Brig Deck6 Junior Officer's Quarters, Crew Quarters, Primary Deflector Control, Impulse Engine Control, Emergency Transporters Deck7 Crew Quarters, Transporter Room 3, Primary Environmental Control, Mess Hall, Turbolift Maintenance, Upper Shuttle Bay Deck8 Crew Lounge, Transporter Room 4, Holodeck, Cargo Transporter, Main Shuttlebay, Shuttlebay Launch Control, Marine Prep Room Deck9 Primary Computer Core, Deuterium Storage Tanks, Warp Core Ejection Systems, Matter Storage, Primary Fusion Reactors Deck10 Engineering, Engineering Offices, Secondary Computer Core, Secondary Deflector Control, M/A Injection Systems Deck11 Warp Core Ejection Systems, Antimatter Storage, Warp Field Generators Deck12 Cargo Bay 1, Secondary Environmental Control, Storage Deck13 Cargo Bay 2 & 3, Cargo Transporters, Emergency Transporters Deck14 Deflector Shield Generators, Auxiliary Shuttlebay Deck15 Landing Strut Housing, Auxiliary Shuttlebay Support Systems For more information on the USS Discovery go to USS Discovery Database at http://www.shadowfleet.org/forum/index.php/board,36.0.html Category:Starships